Minor characters
This article is a list of '''minor characters' that appear in the [[Metal Gear series|Metal Gear series'']].'' Main Metal Gear Canon Charlie ''Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake A Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who extracted Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, at the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014. He was originally supposed to also pick up Kio Marv as part of the operation, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated and resulted in Marv's death. Charlie ended up running late to pick up Snake and Holly at the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar Land forces and nearly getting killed. GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looked like a generic soldier with a balaclava, but wore the Gako camouflage. During the San Hieronymo Incident, he was known to have provided Big Boss's resistance with GA-KOs (the toy duck shown on his camo), which are used to distract enemies. The Gako Camo Soldier is an unlockable character in ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Gako camouflage he wears is from MGS3.'' John F. Kennedy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The 35th president of the United States of America and the first and only Catholic president. Kennedy agreed to hand over Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would pull out of Cuba, during the Cuban Missile Crisis. He was assassinated on November 22nd, 1963 by Lee Harvey Oswald, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson (see below). Leonid Brezhnev Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake EaterBrezhnev has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government. He was also talking with Ocelot in the post-credits scene'' Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev was still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. He placed Krushchev under political arrest after the nuclear destruction of Groznyj Grad at the hands of The Boss, though he wasn't too happy with the fact that both facilities had been lost.'Ocelot': Yes. Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility have both been wiped out without a trace... (pause) I understand, sir. But they were necessary sacrifices... ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) During this same period of time, Ocelot also implied that he could use their role in keeping the lid of both events to prevent them from leaking out as a way to blackmail America during future negotiations.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater: Ocelot: ...Yes. The American President is relying on us to keep a lid on the whole affair. We've got him by the balls. It should make a valuable trump card in future negotiations.However, with the majority of the Philosopher's Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. He died of a heart attack in 1982. Lyndon B. Johnson Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The successor to John F. Kennedy and the 36th President of the United States (1963-1969). Johnson awarded Naked Snake the title of Big Boss, along with the Distinguished Service Cross, after the events of Operation Snake Eater. He was succeeded by Richard Nixon (see below) as President of the United States. He also initiated the Les Enfants Terribles project. He died of a heart attack in 1973. President Johnson was voiced by Richard McGonagle in ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater.'' Richard M. Nixon Appearances: Metal Gear Solid novelization The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from the Presidency. He was the first U.S President the Patriots had control over, since they were formed in early 1970s, after the FOX unit rebellion. Nixon was also involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which was one of the reasons the Soviet Base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the base. In 1972, he met with Dr. Clark and U.S. Army General Jim Houseman to oversee the success of the Les Enfant Terrible project, which his predecessor Lydon Johnson started. He resigned two years later, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as Deepthroat (a code name Gray Fox would use years later). Nixon died in 1994 from a stroke. Richard Nixon's resignation from the Presidency will factor into the main story of ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, which is set in November 1974, three months after he resigned.Kojima Talks Peace Walker His presumed first appearance in the Metal Gear series was the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President attending a meeting that concerned the Les Enfant Terrible project. When Hideo Kojima announced that his resignation would factor into the Peace Walker plot, most fans made the logical conclusion that the unnamed President was Richard Nixon, as the Les Enfants Terribles project occured in 1972.'' EVA (NSA Codebreaker) A former NSA Codebreaker who defected to the Soviet Union, along with ADAM, in September 1960. His identity was stolen by a chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. The real EVA never appeared in ''Metal Gear Solid 3 and it is unknown what became of him.'' Non-Canon Metal Gear Games ''Metal Gear Acid '''Minnette Donnel' A child passenger who was aboard flight 326 during its hijacking by terrorists. She defused the bomb on board with the assistance of Alice Hazel. She was actually Constance Flemming, Dr. Flemming's daughter. After Alice died, No. 16's spirit possessed her, thereby serving as No. 16's new host. Viggo Hach A senator and presidential candidate who was thought to become the next president. He was on flight 326 when it was hijacked. No. 16 believed that Hach was Hans Davis and killed him, not knowing that the real Hans Davis was Charles Schmeiser, the man working under Roger McCoy. Lena Arrow Senator Hach's assistant, who was also aboard the plane when it was hijacked, though she didn't seem to be affected as much as Senator Hach by the vercuronium bromide. This was due to the fact that she was actually an accomplice of No. 16, controlling the puppets Frances and Elsie. In the end, No. 16 turned on her and killed her using Minnette, carving No. 104 (No. 16's last competitor during the Ritual of Conjuration) onto her bones. References Category:Characters Category:Lists